hell high (rewrite)
by Ross lynch R5
Summary: welcome to hell high a school for demons hi I'm Ally Dawson a was born a demon and I join hell high today and already I'm getting bullied by Austin moon and Cassidy crystal so my life is a living hell
1. meet ally dawson

Ally's P.o.v

Welcome to hell high at least that's what the sign says, hell high is a private school meant for demons I of course am a demon. my name is Allison Nichole Dawson Ally for short. I came to this school from my old school I of course am a naughty girl no not a slut not a whore I'm nether I'm just sexually attractive, big boobs, large ass, etc. I'm very smart for my appearance and slightly get teased only cause I'm in AP classes.

today I join hell high let me tell a bit about it. it's like high school of course the demons are not part of high school you have cliques the jocks which is Dallas smith, Gavin prescottt, and tilly king, and the preps Dez moorhouse, trish del la rosa, kira starr, brooke Mclain, and the biggest whore and slut Cassidy crystal I know them cause every one is from my old school.

there's also the most feared and adored teen in school Austin moon a.k.a the devil his father is satan so everybody tries to be on his good side he's the school's bad boy and star football player and he's also dating Cassidy. Cassidy bullies me just cause I never interacted nothing she's just jealous cause stare more a me then her. Right now we're just leaving the school meeting with principal moon I'm heading to my dorm when "hey dorkson why not come and meet our new friend" Trish said I cringed never ignore trish or you'll deeply regret it.

I walk over looking for any witness so if something happens I call them out "Austin this is dorkson" Brooke says giving Austin goo goo eyes Cassidy will kill her if she knew "so you're the dork I've heard of, you prettier then imagined-" I didn't to take it as a complement or a insult "But not as hot as my babe Cassidy" why am I not surprised. "someone call my name" Speak of the devil's bitch.

Cassidy appeared with her sluty clothes on grasping Austin's forearm "oh dorkson what brings you here I think they have enough sluts at the school" Cassidy snorted "Look who's talking" wait did I say that out loud my answer was given and I saw Cassidy's eyes deeply dark "what did you say bitch" she spat next that happen was sure to get me killed "I said look who's talking you go around sleeping with guys for your own pleasure I'm surprised you didn't get STD's yet you'd pay anyone to fuck you" No a stutter, not a pause, no sweat, no dry throat, no second thought, no backing out- I'm screwed!

Cassidy growled ready to kill me Austin was looking at me impressed, trish, brooke, kira were shocked and dez was smiling that boy is to sweet and goofy to be in that group. before a word was said a finger laid on me someone yanked me away leaving Cassidy yelling in anger. I look over to see a tanned girl she had light blonde hair with hot pink streaks her eyes hazel and pink lips she was wearing a blue maroon 5 t-shirt a hot pink skirt and rock and candy boots "you gotta have bucket list to talk to her like that" the girl said "who are you" I asked "I'm Andy for Andry" Andy said "I'm Austin's little sister" Andy said shocking me.

"wait you're the dick's little sister" I said "Yep" Andy says "but nobody knows me cause my brother doesn't talk about me, I'm kind of the shadow of the family" Andy says shifting her book bag "anyway nobody talks to that skank like ever" Andy whispers "well I just did" I said "and I regret it" I mumbled "Don't you're going to get some respect since you talk to Cassidy like that" Andy smiles.

"Really?" I asked "yeah!" Andy scoffed "you want to be best friends" I asked and just like that Andy's eyes light up "Yes" Andy giggled hugging me "Why is that bitch!" We hear Cassidy yell soon footsteps were heard making me and Andy bolt to our dorm (which we share)

* * *

><p>yes this is a re-write I know maybe some of you liked principal Austin and student Ally but I saw that I was going ahead of my plot than I planned so and there was not enough characters so I decided to re-write it and there will be more about Andy in later chapters comments on what you about Andy.<p> 


	2. the big scene

**hey I'm sorry that I have not been posting at all teenage problem (being single) but after some great advice from a special someone I'm back so let's get started **

Ally's p.o.v

So... today is the first day of actual school and right now... how do I say this... MY ASS IS GONNA GET KILLED... something like that. since yesterday I've been trying to keep my calm and cool when I told Cassidy off. It's not that I'm proud I am, but I'm scared to death of her she can make the entire school turn against me with a snap of her fingers. So anyway I got up and dressed in a pink sundress and white flats I curl my hair and put on light makeup I walk to the kitchen and smell... pancakes? I walk in and see Andy cooking chocolate chip pancakes "morning" she says and smiles as she puts the last pancake on I guess her stack.

There are three stacks...why? "oh um I made an extra stack for my dick head brother" Andy says as she hands me a plate "Why? can't he cook by himself" I asked. Andy tensed then looked at me sighing "you see ally our mom died 100 years ago she was mauled by rouge demons she made pancakes Austin's favorite, and she was the only one who acknowledged me" Wow I feel so guilty for asking. I sit down and eat when a someone knocked on the door "Ands open up" it was Austin, Andy gets up and grabs the extra stack. I hear her open the door "Here" Andy says and closes the door walking back into the kitchen "I hate him he had that bitch with him too" Andy hisses.

We finish eating and rush to our lockers "hey out of curiosity how old are you" I ask "I won't tell you, but here's a hint I'm between 100 and 120 I'm a tripled digit but the two other are considered unlucky" Andy says I give a 'really' face and roll my eyes laughing and reached my locker. Before I could open it I was shoved against it the whole school laughed except for Andy "oh look what your fat mouth got you into" Cassidy said laughing with her group. I just groan "oh and you think your so much better so much prettier well..." Cassidy took a type of liquid and poured all over me making and roar of laughter erupt in the crowd that had formed. the slimy green liquid ran down my hair, eyes, and well... everywhere!

My torture wasn't over yet Cassidy and her lip gloss wearing divas ripped my dress till it was to my thighs "who's the slut now" Cassidy sneered with hate and anger in her eyes. tears were on the brim of my eyes "hey what's going on?!" a voice yelled soon Austin and his guy crew were in front and saw me they all burst out in laughter "look at the slut" they chant. Dez was the only one who wasn't laughing he looked at me with sorrow and pity I ran away to the farthest rest room and cried in one of the stalls. I heard the door creak "hello?" a voice said "I hear crying is someone in here are you okay?" the voice asked I was too scared the person might have seen me and Cassidy's little revenge show. "it's okay I won't hurt you I promise" the voice said the door creaks again "Ally are you in here" it was Andy I get up and open the stall Andy is standing there with what I believe are extra clothing.

There was another girl there she was taller than me or Andy she had blonde hair, brown eyes, she was dressed in a pink shirt, black vest, leggings and a purple tutu, and golden high tops. "W-who are you" I asked. "Oh my name is Carrie" she said "I saw what happened" oh great "and that girl had no right to do that to you she's a slut" I like her "I'm ally this is Andy" I introduce. "I brought some extra clothes for you after I kind of told Austin's entire group off" Andy said "you what" I said "yeah my anger got the best of me and I told the group someone just posted a video" Andy says showing her phone.

**video**

Ally runs off as the crowd laughs Austin appears "nice one baby" he kisses Cassidy forcefully the crowd oo's at the couple "How much dumber can. you. GET!" a voice yelled as the camera turns to Andy who was red with anger. "what did you say" Austin said the crowd quiet with fear and curiosity on their faces. "I said how much dumber can you get" Andy repeated "who think you're talking to little sister" the crowd gasped. "you. you meat head, I hope you're happy with what you did cause right now you look like any other stereotype wanna be bad boy" the crowd ooed. "Let's not forget who's calling the shots here Andry" Austin barked "like I'm scared of you. you couldn't no you wouldn't even try to hurt me especially when dad finds out" Andy scoffed.

"And who will dad believe the shadow, the nobody of the family...or me" Austin said with a clearly seen smirk on his face as the crowd laughs "YOU DICKHEAD I HOPE YOU GET STD'S FROM YOUR 'BITCH' OR SHOULD I CALL HER YOUR 'PLAY DOLL'" Andy shouts as she runs off.

**video**

The video ended and I was in shock "I can't believe Austin would call you that" I said Andy rolled her eyes "I saw it coming he's been calling me that since our mom you know" Andy said as she hands me the clothes and leaves the rest room.

**sorry its short I will try to make the next chapter longer and let give you a hint there will be a threat to the girls stay tuned**


	3. my loving stalker

Ally pov

The video with Austin and Andy went school viral I didn't go to class I spent all my time in the music room I'm really attached to music since it was the only thing that reminded my of my dad he wanted open a music store, but never got the chance. right now I'm getting ready for bed when Andy came in my room "hey" she said "Hey, you okay " I asked "yeah just tired" she said "me too maybe we should go to sleep" I said she nods and heads off to her room I couldn't stop thinking of the look in Andy's eyes when Austin called her a shadow. I just wanna smack him till his head falls off. I finally fall asleep.

* * *

><p>I was walking down the hall when I saw Austin he was waiting by my locker "hey, Austin?" I said he looks over and smiles "hey baby you kept me waiting" Austin said with lust? in his eyes "yeah sorry" I said he gets closer till we're face to face his lips brushing mine "oh baby you have no idea what you do to me" Austin whispered. I was getting nervous, dare I say it but where is Cassidy suddenly his lips are on mine I felt sparks I moaned in his mouth he deepened the kiss.<p>

My legs were getting weak I couldn't pull away I couldn't stop this. his hands were on my lower back sliding to my buttocks, the room was getting hot too hot for my liking I opened my eyes and gasped in Austin's mouth the walls, lockers, the entire school was melting. I was now struggling to get out Austin's tight grip, he was getting taller the school was getting hotter, then the horror started.

Austin was growling, mumbling words his skin was getting darker he was turning red. he opened his eyes and they were pitch black, I felt fangs grow in his mouth. he sprouted wings claws were digging in my butt the school was gone and replaced with a bedroom demon Austin pushed me on the bed before crawling onto me his claws next my head, his fangs snapping shut, his mouth moved but I couldn't hear him just static. suddenly a small whisper was heard "you can't run from me I know everything about you I will kill your friends, family, and you" I was terrified.

the bedroom door swung open revealing Andy she had a scared look on her face she ran to the bed shaking me yelling "WAKE UP WAKE UP"

* * *

><p>"ALLY WAKE UP!" I shot up in cold sweat breathing heavy I looked around it was still dark out I was in my room it was all a dream. Andy was sitting next to me both hands on my shoulder "get up something happened" she said I got up and followed her "watch your step" she said as we continued to the living room "I don't know what happened I just heard a crash then a brick was on the floor the window broken" Andy explained showing me the scene I picked up the paper attached to the brick<p>

"Well Well Well, funny how fate make everything so easy I mean what were the chances that we would be in the same school, if you think your already having trouble at this school get ready for more, I'm still waiting for you Ally and I will do anything to have you, even if it means I kill every student in this school your choice, love you

-E"

Great not only do I have to deal with Cassidy and Austin but now I have mysterious lover stalker following me and i have no idea who it might be "What do we do Ally" Andy asked "I don't know, what I do know is that someone is in this school and they're out for me. I don't know what to do" I said a tear slipped down my eye.


	4. Chapter 4

**hell high is now on wattpad **


End file.
